An American Vampire Series Outtake
by Just4ALE
Summary: The title says it all: one little outtake from my American Vampire Series.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. The content, ideas and intellectual property of this story and the 'American Vampire Series' in its entirety are owned by Just4ALE.**

_A/N1: Does anyone remember the first night Bella stayed over at Edward's house in An American Vampire in Chicago? Well here is a little more detail, from her POV. This outtake was my contribution to the FicsforNashville relief effort. I hope you like it._

_Thanks, as always, to the Irritable Grizzzly for her beta-ness._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19.5: Words that Begin with 'O'**

**BPOV**

His movements were unhurried, yet restrained, and I could see just a hint of hesitancy in his eyes.

"Bella, I need to go slowly with you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't," I said, "I trust you."

I trust you. What an odd thing to say considering the situation. I lay in my new loungewear on top of a brilliant and gorgeous vampire in his bed. But from what I'd learned of Edward over the past several weeks, he had amazing control and I spoke truthfully. I trusted him.

Only minutes before, we'd been spooning. He was holding me so tenderly, his voice soft and his tone a mixture of sweet understanding and bemusement at my naiveté. He said he could wait.

But I wanted more. My body reacted to his touch, his embrace, his kiss. So I decided to be bold and make a move… by asking him to make it for me.

"What would you be doing if you were trying to seduce me?" I asked.

He gently turned me so he could see my face and verify my request. My eyes met his and I tried to convey in that one gaze all that I was too timid to say.

_Seduce me, Edward. _

My cheeks warmed as I forced myself to keep eye contact. "What would you do?" I whispered.

_Please seduce me. Show me. Teach me._

And so he did.

His body relaxed the instant I conveyed my faith in him. The hesitancy I'd seen before had dissipated as a quiet confidence took its place. He sat up with me, wrapping my legs around him, and then continued unbuttoning my top excruciatingly slowly as he softly kissed my neck.

_Holy cow, how many buttons does this damn top have?_

He paused briefly and groaned, so I pulled back to see why. I flushed again as he stared at the dark blue lacy bra Alice had provided. His eyes lifted to meet mine and he held my gaze before he dipped his head to kiss the top of my exposed chest.

It had been at least eight months since anyone had touched me like this. And it was so much better than I remembered. So unhurried, so sensual, so different.

_Uh, Bella? It's probably the fact that it's Edward doing this, you dummy!_

I reached for his face and pulled his lips to mine. _More. I need to be closer._ Almost immediately, he rolled us back on the bed and I pulled his shirt off him while he lay on top of me. I softly ran my hands across his lean muscular chest and moved below him, allowing my lips to continue what my hands had started.

"You're better at this than you think, Bella," he said as his body shuddered in response to my actions.

_Yes! Okay, I'm ready. _

With that encouragement, I pulled his mouth back to mine and kissed him forcefully. Then I reached for the button on his pants, but his hand was on mine immediately, stopping my actions. "No," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready for that. I need to understand your responses and make sure I can handle them. Besides, you asked me what I would do. This is what I would do. It wouldn't be about me..." He caressed my cheek and pushed my hair from my face. "Anyway, you're not ready for that, even though you think you are."

_What does he mean? Of course I am!_

"How do you know I'm not ready?"

He put one finger between my abdomen and waistband and moved it back and forth, caressing my skin. _Oh, yes._ I closed my eyes and arched my back, reacting to his touch, waiting for more.

"I could show you, but it would be very ungentlemanly of me."

_WHAT?_ My eyes opened and I gaped at him, shocked at the ridiculousness of his comment.

"I'm in your bed, my blouse is half unbuttoned, you're lying on top of me and NOW you're worried about chivalry?"

He chuckled and then looked at me seriously. "Bella, my love, please let me do this my way. Don't worry… I'll take care of you."

He kissed me softly, and then his mouth and hands moved slowly and steadily down my body. After unbuttoning the last button of my top, he pushed the garment open, exposing my stomach. Then he put his fingers between my waistband and my body and paused. My eyes met his. He was waiting for me to say no.

Good Lord! I thought I was going to faint earlier when he was kissing my neck. But now?

_I sure hope I don't pass out. I think I definitely want to be awake for this. _

Still watching me, his tongue darted out and dipped into my belly button.

_Is he sure watching porn wouldn't have helped me out here?_

He winked and as if he'd heard my thoughts, and said, "I'll try to keep it NC-17-rated for tonight."

_Okaaay. You do that._

He gently pulled my pants over my hips and off of me. Then his eyes raked back up my body, taking in my matching lacy underwear, and he groaned again.

Feeling way too self-conscious, I moved to cover myself and these awful see-through undergarments. _Alice!_ I hadn't even met her and she was already too in-the-know for my taste.

He shook his head and slowly crawled up the bed, hovering over me. "Please don't cover yourself. You're beautiful," he said as his eyes wandered over my body once again.

I flushed yet again. _I'm perma-lobster. Christmas-red lovely, I'll bet._

He lowered himself down to the bed and lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand, his green eyes watching me carefully. My heart was beating wildly as his fingers flicked open the front clasp of my bra. Then his gaze shifted to follow his hand as it moved over my body, touching, squeezing, loving. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to just be in the moment, reveling in his erotic movement. But when his hand moved into my panties and cupped me, my eyes popped open again. He licked his lips as he touched me, watching my reactions as the heel of his hand pressed into me and a finger swirled around inside.

_Holy crap! That feels too good. Okay seriously, Jacob could never have done this. I'm so glad I waited._

Reflexively, my hips pressed upward against his hand. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss me.

"Talk to me, Bella," he murmured, his lips against mine.

_Huh? He wants to have a conversation? NOW?_

"I need to hear you. I need to know if you're okay."

'_Okay' is not quite the word that describes this. Overwhelmed. Overheated. But okay? Not so much._

I said it anyway.

"I'm okay," I said, my voice a little too husky.

His eyes flashed and he uttered a low growl. Then he smirked. "Just okay, huh?"

I was confused. I thought 'okay' was what he was looking for.

He was suddenly on the move, his mouth hungrily – possibly not the right choice of words concerning a vampire – moved down my body until he was once again positioned between my legs.

"Bella," he said softly, licking his lips once again, "I'm going to taste you."

_What? Didn't I say no biting before we started all this? Let me think. Yes, yes I did._

He chuckled and kissed my abdomen. "Not that kind of tasting, my love," he said with amusement, registering my reaction.

_He's a vampire. If he's not planning to use the fangs, what kind of tasting does he mean, then?_

His fingers slowly lowered my underwear, exposing me more and then he kissed me _there_.

_Ohhhhh…taste me. Riiight._

For a brief moment I wondered whether human men actually called it 'tasting' when they did this, and then that thought went out the window. His mouth was cool but my body was instantly on fire.

_Oh boy. Is this really NC-17?_

"Is this okay?" he asked.

Given his previous reaction to 'okay', I decided to moan instead, hoping that conveyed the affirmative.

It was all so surreal and crazy. I was twenty-five years old and I'd never done THIS before with anyone. And for my first real experience, I chose a vampire. Granted, he was a seductive hot vampire, but he was a dangerous predator just the same.

_Oh my God, what are you doing to me, Edward? Holy… jeez, is that his tongue? Whoa! That feels soooo good. Can human mouths do this?_

He chuckled, his mouth sending vibrations through my body, his lips still very much connected to me.

"Yes," he said, "that's my tongue, and yes, humans can do this. But probably not as well as vampires."

_Holy shit, was I talking out loud?_

Under normal circumstances, I'd have been mortified. However these were not normal circumstances. His tongue laved, his fingers caressed and soon I felt something. My hips were moving again and the muscles in my pelvis were heating up and tightening. I grabbed the sheets and clenched them in my fists. It was building so fast. Was my energy too high? Could he stay in control? I held on.

"Bella," he said, "it's all right. I'm fine. Let go, my love."

My mind went blank. And as I hit the first orgasm I'd ever had in the company of another, I whispered the only word running through my head.

"Edward."

* * *

**A/N2: I hope to have more outtakes eventually, as I do miss my American Vampire Series world. Right now, I'm in the middle of my human story, Tunes with Tony Masen.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**


End file.
